


Nothing to declare

by crimson_calamity



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_calamity/pseuds/crimson_calamity
Summary: Jinyoung thinks nothing of the first thud. It's an old ship, there are people milling about and settling into seats, still cooing at the vanishing coastline and making their way below deck. Noises are inevitable, even strange ones appearing to originate in someone’s luggage. It's surely nothing, just seeming to come from inside when it actually originated elsewhere or something inside just dislodged and knocked into something else.The second thud is harder to write off. As is the third and fourth.





	Nothing to declare

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched the first fantastic beasts film for the first time yesterday (I know) and it was good!! Newt is a sweetheart and the niffler holy SHIT cutest baby so uh this happened almost entirely today bc I just moved back up to uni and have been too sad to do any work so,,, enjoy? this random thing? inspired by my sweet son newt and jaeb's many fuckin cats

Jinyoung thinks nothing of the first thud. It's an old ship, there are people milling about and settling into seats, still cooing at the vanishing coastline and making their way below deck. Noises are inevitable, even strange ones appearing to originate in someone’s luggage. It's a beat up old trunk of worn brown leather and tarnished brass fastenings belonging, it would seem, to the other man on the bench with him, sat at the other end; he's dark haired and bright eyed and he's staring up at the seagulls wheeling about overhead with an enraptured expression on his face. He doesn't look down at the thud from his trunk so Jinyoung puts it out of his mind too; it's surely nothing, just seeming to come from inside when it actually originated elsewhere or something inside just dislodged and knocked into something else. 

The second thud is harder to write off; the bag thumps and tips onto its side, the handle a few inches from Jinyoung’s shoes. This time, his neighbour stiffens and looks down with an almost betrayed frown before reaching for the handle and lifting it back; he flashes Jinyoung a sheepish smile, eyes curving up into crescents and flashing white teeth, though he seems stricken for an instant before he speaks.

“Sorry about that.” He murmurs once he’s cleared his throat, voice soft but deep. Struck slightly dumb, Jinyoung just nods, odd thudding from his bag forgotten in the wake of this man’s pretty smile. Sighing with what might be relief, the man straightens up, shifting the bag to sit between his feet and looking back up at the circling gulls, the barest hint of a flush painting his cheekbones. 

But then the trunk thuds again, more than once; two short knocks, the bag actually shifting forwards a fraction with the second which Jinyoung just catches out of the corner of his eye. Trying not to be too obvious, Jinyoung stares, watching the man glance around anxiously before bending over to refasten one of the clasps which had come undone. 

“Quiet down.” He hisses under his breath, one hand pressed to the top of the trunk. “I know you want to come out but you can’t right now.” There’s another thud and small scratches as though there’s something inside the bag. Something alive and with claws. The man stays very still for maybe thirty seconds before sighing and patting the bag once. “Good girl.” Abruptly he stands up, sauntering over to the railing at the edge of the deck and leaning over it, the breeze ruffling his hair and a bright excited smile on his face. Too preoccupied to dwell on how boyishly handsome he looks, Jinyoung narrows his eyes, staring at the man’s back and then looking back down at his case. It’s wobbling slightly, but it falls still naturally. Maybe it’s just swaying with the boat this time, but what on earth does he have in there?

Still, Jinyoung sighs to himself, at the moment at least it’s not his business. He looks away, humming softly to himself and tugging his sleeve up to check his watch then reaching down to pat his own bag, checking that both trunk and coat are still there. They are and he sits back straight, clasping his hands in his lap.

Or, he makes to; there’s a tug on his wrist, more specifically his watch. He looks down, eyes wide, to come face to nose with a small… thing. He’s not sure what it is, maybe the size of a rabbit with black fur, a pink face with a long snout and bright beady eyes and Jinyoung’s watch in its little clawed hands; it managed to get the clasp undone and would have got away scot free if Jinyoung hadn’t begun sitting up. They’re locked in a staring contest for a few long seconds.

Jinyoung lunges as the little thing starts to scamper away, falling off the bench rather heavily and landing with an thud onto the hard wooden deck, but he has it caught in both hands; it wriggles fiercely, flailing and squeaking and trying to stuff Jinyoung’s watch into a little pouch on its belly but Jinyoung’s hands are in the way. Not daring to let go with even one hand to try and retrieve his watch, Jinyoung just holds it still and glares at it until it realises it isn’t going anywhere and goes limp with a defeated peep.

A strangled wheeze has Jinyoung lifting his head; the handsome man with the unruly trunk has returned, frozen a little way in front of Jinyoung with his painfully wide eyes flicking between Jinyoung’s face and the thing in his hands, which has renewed its wriggling, this time trying to squirm directly towards the man. Interestingly, he doesn’t look shocked to see such a strange creature, or even surprised; he just looks vaguely guilty and very panicked.

“Is this yours?” Jinyoung asks primly, feeling himself redden when he realises he’s still sprawled on the floor and tossing a loose strand of hair out of his eyes to try and maintain some illusion of dignity. The man blanches and dashes forwards, glancing around furtively as he yanks Jinyoung’s watch away from the thing, sets it on the bench and takes the creature from him. 

“Honestly Nora, every time-” the man mutters to himself, wrangling the creature under one arm as it wriggles, scrambling for Jinyoung’s watch again and peeping in distress when it can’t get at it- “if you’d just  _ behave _ yourself I’d let you out more often and you wouldn’t  _ have _ to stay inside-” He manages to get the trunk unfastened and cracks it open just enough to shove  _ Nora _ inside, then snaps it up and flicks the latches shut again with a huff. His broad shoulders slump and he looks up tentatively; Jinyoung clambers to his feet, dusts off his coat and trousers and picks up his watch, fastening it on his wrist again and adjusting it minutely before folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at the man.

“What was that?” He asks, putting on his official voice. The man wilts.

“Uh-” he stutters, eyes darting around as though searching for help- “my uh- my pet, my pet rabbit?” He offers, voice lilting up hopefully. Jinyoung casts his eyes skyward for strength and reaches into his coat, pulling out his wallet and opening it to his ID; he also glances around, checking that no one else is paying any attention to them and relaxing when he sees the deck is quiet and those in eyeshot aren’t looking their way.

“I’m with the Ministry, now what was that?” He asks again. The man looks impossibly more nervous and nudges his trunk a little further under the bench with his foot. 

“She isn’t dangerous.” He says earnestly, voice quavering a little bit with anxiety. 

“That’s not quite what I asked.” Jinyoung says dryly, swallowing down an amused smirk as the man fidgets in place.

“She’s a Niffler, they’re just- nosy and they like shiny things, she’s harmless really, I swear-” He blurts, clearly setting up for a long ramble until Jinyoung sighs, flips his wallet closed and plops back onto the bench next to him.

“What’s your name?” Jinyoung asks wearily; he should really write this down, he really doubts this man has a license to be taking magical creatures across international borders, but he’ll have plenty of time to do that over the journey. Plus, for all his protests about his Niffler being harmless, he seems even more so despite his large frame and angular features; he grabs his trunk and hauls it onto his lap, clutching it to his chest protectively.

“Jaebum, Im Jaebum, but-” 

“What else is in there?” Jinyoung nods at the bag. He holds onto it tighter and squints at him.

“Nothing. Nothing else. Just Nora. And my things.” He lies, very unconvincingly. Jinyoung refrains from pinching the bridge of his nose.

“And do you have a license for transporting- just Nora?” He asks slowly, just getting an innocent smile in return. Of course not. “You understand I could arrest you just for bringing a creature like that across borders? Not to mention the possibility of exposure if she has a penchant for escape? And if it turns out you have anything else...” The colour slowly drains from Jaebum’s face but he manages to keep his smile in place even if it wobbles a bit when there’s more scratching from inside his trunk. “Why are you carting her and- whatever else around with you?” Jinyoung demands, eyeing Jaebum suspiciously. He brightens up a bit, swinging his bag back down onto the floor and rummaging in his coat pocket to pull out a battered leather-bound notebook.

“I’m writing a book!” He chirps, wiggling the notebook. “About different magical creatures and how to interact with them and protect them, I’ve been studying them for years now but I haven’t actually found a book on any creatures that didn’t detail how to hunt them, so I thought it was time to remedy that.” A shadow passes over his face at the mention of hunting but he brightens again quickly, offering Jinyoung a sheepish smile. “I swear, nothing in here is dangerous.” He pats the case and slips his notebook back into his coat, shushing down at the trunk when it thumps again and squeaks quietly. “It’s okay Nora, if you behave I’ll let you out in my cabin later.” He glances guiltily over at Jinyoung when he says this, though his eyes are wide and hopeful. Jinyoung does pinch the bridge of his nose this time, cursing his own weakness for pretty smiles on handsome men.

“I’ll have to keep an eye on things if you do.” He warns, not expecting an even brighter grin and a warm laugh.

“I’m sure that won’t be too much of a hardship.” Jaebum chuckles, head tilting and his hair ruffling over his forehead. Flushing gently, Jinyoung clears his throat and looks away with a begrudging smile, mumbling some vague agreement. Beaming, Jaebum scoots down the bench until he’s sat properly next to Jinyoung, his eyes cast back up to the seagulls playing in the wind; Jinyoung tries to will his silly heart to slow back down, but it doesn’t seem to want to listen to him. “Besides, Nora likes you.” He mumbles after a moment, smile never fading but his face reddening slightly when Jinyoung coughs and glances at him; he shifts his trunk so it’s between them and something starts scratching at the panel against Jinyoung’s shin, the squeaking from the inside sounding a little bit like laughter. Jinyoung smiles too, settling against the back of the bench and looking up at the cloudless sky too.

“I’m glad to hear that.” 

**Author's Note:**

> no one can tell me hp au!jaeb wouldn't be newt and try and smuggle a bunch of magical creatures across international borders they're his KIDS they have to go with him!!
> 
> as per usual hmu down below in the comments or on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jbibbles/) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jbibbles) ilu!! thanks for reading!!


End file.
